When I can With You
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Bagaimana Gaara bertahan dengan penykit yang di deritanya sejak kecelakaan itu? Bagaimana Neji mengatasi setiap keputus-asaan kekasihnya itu?


**When I Can With My Love**

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Bagaimana Gaara bertahan dengan penykit yang di deritanya sejak kecelakaan itu? Bagaimana Neji mengatasi setiap keputus-asaan kekasihnya itu?**

**Pair :**

**Neji x Gaara**

**Sasuke x Naruto (slight)**

**Genre : Romance , Hurt/comfort , school life , dll**

**Warning : Alur agak terlalu cepat , typo(s) , Yaoi , siapkan tisiu bila tersentuh dengan alur cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?! I - itu tidak mungkin!"

"Maaf , tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak"

"Ta-tapi , apa tidak ada cara untuk meneymbuhhkannya?"

"Untuk kemungkinan pulih itu sudah tudak mungkin. Sobekan di jantungnya cukup lebar sehingga untuk pulih kembali itu sulit. Obat-obatan yang akan kami berikan hanyalah sekedar untuk membuatnya bertahan lebih lama saja"

.

.

**When I Can With My Love**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan ketik ku rasa ada sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk ke dalam mataku. Bergegas aku ambil selembar handuk yang menggantung di pintu kamar mandi. Setelah mandi , akupun menyambar tas sekolah yang berada di atas meja belajarku dan segera bergegas ke ruang makan sebelum nee-chan merusak gendang telingaku.

"Ohayou ne, Gaara-kun"

"Ohayou ne, Temari-nee , Kankurou-nii. Tumben jam segini sudah berada di ruang makan biasanya. . ."

"Yaah . . . aku tidak mau merusak gendang telingaku"

"Oh. Aku berangkat dulu" kataku undur diri dari meja makan

"Matte! Ini bawalah kunci rumah. Selama seminggu nee-chan harus menginap di rumah teman nee-chan dan Kankurou ada urusan penting 'katanya' sih" kata nee-chan

"Oh. Baiklah"

**Skip Time**

Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sabaku Gaara siswa dari Konoha Gakuen International High School kelas 11 – 1. Konoha Gakuen International High School adalah sebuah sekolah elit yang hanya orang – orang tertentu yang bisa masuk kesana. Mereka yang ingin masuk ke sekolah ini haruslah memiliki sesuatu yang menonjol dari dirinya , pandai , dan juga orang tuanya dari keluarga terpandang.

Baiklah untuk syarat yang ketiga aku rasa tidak begitu berlaku disini. Contohnya saja Haruno Sakura , keluarganya bukanlah dari golongan terpandang tetapi dia jago dalam hal biologi dan kimia. Ada yang berani macam – macam maka nyawa bisa jadi taruhannya.

Atau Tenten dan Rock Lee. Mereka pun sama dengan si Haruno itu hanya saja bakat mereka berbeda. Tenten pandai dalam hal menggunakan senjata seperti pedang dan Lee pandai dalam hal bela diri.

Aku?

Aku pandai dalam hal Basket dan bermain musik. Nilai Akademis yaah setidaknya selalu di peringkat pertama sesekolah. Aku berasal dari keluarga terpandang karena ayah ku adalah seorang Presdir di Sabaku Corp yang bergerak hampir di seluruh bidang dan ikut menginvestasi di sekolah ini. Jadi dengan mudah saja aku bisa masuk dalam sekolah ini.

"Ohayou!"

"Berisik! Naruto!" teriak ku kepada teman semasa kecil ku

"Hehehe Gomene Gaara-kun" kata Naruto

"Hn. Ohayou mo. Are? Dimana kekasih mu itu?" tanay ku

"Eh? Maksud mu Sasu-teme? Haaah . . Dia berangakat duluan katanya ada urusan OSIS . . ano memang ada rapat yah hari ini, Gaara-kun?" tanya nya dengan muka penasaran

"Hari ini yah? Oh iya memang benar Naruto" jawabku

"Memangnya akan ada acara apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Lomba Basket antar kelas lalu antar sekolah" jawabku sembar melihat lembaran yang di beri oleh Sasuke sebagai bahan untuk rapat hari ini.

"Hoii . . Gaa-chan! Kamu ini bagaimana?! Rapat sudah mau di mulai kau malah santai di sini! Aku ragu kalau kau adalah seorang wakil ketua OSIS yang digemari oleh banyak siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini. Rambutku sampai jadi sasaran kemarahan oleh Sasuke. Ayo!"

"Iya – iya Gomene Neji. Dan jangan panggil aku pakai embel – embel chan!" teriaku marah kepada kekasih ku , Hyuuga Neji – yang tadi bercerita panjang lebar

"Ne Naruto , aku ambil Gaa-chan dulu. Jaa"

"Unn! Good Luck"

**Skip Time**

Hoaah . . akhirnya rapat yangpanjnag dan juga melelahkan itu akhirnya usai juga. Ku renggangkan badanku. Astaga serasa kaku semua.

"Uwaah!" jeritku ketika ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggang ku

BLETAAK

"Kau ini selalu saja bikin aku jantungan saja Neji!" Teriak ku kepada Neji yang merupakan tersangka

"Ittaii! Sakit tau!" teriaknya kesakitan akibat jitakan ku tadi

"Gomene Itu sih kesalahan mu sendiri Neji-kun" Kata ku manis sambil tersenyum (mengerikan)

"Ahahah Lu-lupakan saja yang tadi. Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja , aku sudah lapar" katanya sambil tersenyum kaku. Karena yah bila aku berbuat atau pun berkata manis itu artinya NERAKA baginya. Khukhukhukhu

"Ne Gaara . . . apakah hari ini kau sudah merasa baikan? Sudah kau minum obatnya,hmm?" tanya nya khawatir

Ya. Dia tau sebab ia teman semasa kecilku sekaligus kekasihku saat ini. Aku memiliki jantung yang lemah akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi menimpa keluargaku saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan aku memiliki luka sobekan yang cukup parah di bagian jantung. Katanya dokter sih aku hanya bisa bertahan hingga 5 tahun saja. Tapi toh sekarang aku berusia 17 tahun yang artinya aku bertahan 2 tahun lebih dari yang di prediksi oleh dokter itu. Kedua kakak ku dan orang tua beserta supir baik – baik saja. Hanya aku yang memiliki luka yang serius. Karena ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi aku duduk di belakang dekat jendela mobil yang lalu dari arah itulah sebuah truk besar datang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ugh. . mengingat itu membuat jantung ku berdenyut tak beraturan.

"Ga – Gaara! Kau baik – baiksaja?!" teriak Neji khawatir ketika aku merintih kesakitan dan memegang dada sebelah kiri.

"Uun, aku baik – baik saja Neji. Haah . . haah . . haah . ." kataku sambil mencoba tenang agar tidak semakin parah

"Sudah aku bilang berulang kali. Jangan pernah kamu menginagt lagi kejadian itu lagi! Ada aku di sini yang tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka lagi seperti waktu itu!" katanya sambil memeluk ku erat – sangat erat

Bila kau seperti ini , aku takut . . bila aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan dari luka yang mengerikan ini dan pergi meninggalkan mu selamanya , aku takut . . aku tidak rela untuk pergi meninggalkan mu. Dan aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan rela. Lalu mengurung dan meyiksa dirimu sendiri. Gomenasai . .

**Skip Time **

**At Konoha Gakuen's Gate**

"Ne, Neji. Kalau-"

"Sstt . . kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali kepada ku. Kau tidak akan aku biarkan mati. Aku sudah berjanji kepada mu Gaara. Oh iya! Katanya donor jantung untuk mu sudah ada lho . . ayo kita kerumah sakit!"

**At Konoha Hospital**

"Aah masalah donor jantung untuk mu yah Gaara. Iya memang sudah ada. Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga kau siap untk menjalani operasinya" Kata Tsunade – dokter yang menangani ku ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi

"Be-benarkah? Waah itu berita yang sangat bagus!" kata Neji senang

"Yaah kalau kau belum siap untuk waktu dekat ini tidak masalah. Kau bisa menghubungiku ketika kau sudah siap" lanjut Tsunade

"Bagaimana kalau seminggu lagi?" tanya ku

"HAAH?! SE-SEMINGGU?!"

"A-apa ada masalah?" tanya ku gugup dan kaget jadi satu

"Ahahahaha . . baiklah bocah seminggu dari sekarang jam 10 pagi hari Minggu. Datanglah ke ruangan ku , aku akan menyiapkan segalanya yang kau butuhkan" kata Tsunade

"Baiklah. Arigatou"

**Skip Time**

**On Sunday at 10 a.m in Tsunade's room**

"Baiklah kau sudah siap, hmm?" tanya Tsunade kepadaku

"Haah . . Ya! Aku siap" jawab ku tegas

"Baiklah. Pakai baju ini dan aku akan menyiapkan yang nanti akan di butuhkan. Neji , kau temani dia untuk sementara waktu jangan sampai dia tegang"

"Ha'i"

"Kau siap hari ini Gaara?" Kata Neji

Jujur saja aku belum bahkan sama sekali belum siap untuk hari ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jantungku yang sekarang tidak lah bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Neji karena dia orang paling penting bagiku.

"Ya tentu saja" jawab ku sambil tersenyum lembut "Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau nanti-" perkataan ku terputus akibat sebuah ciuman tiba – tiba yang Neji lakukan.

"Kau pasti selamat. Percayalah"

"Baiklah"

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Tsunade

"Ya!" kata ku

"Baiklah ikut aku"

**Skip Time sesudah Operasi**

Ku buka mataku perlahan dan mengumpulkan kesadaran ku. Ini di mana? Apakah itu kau Neji? Semua yang ada di sini putih. Apakah aku sudah mati?

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Gaa-chan" Kata Neji sambil memelukku

"Aah . . sudah sadar rupanya. Bagaimana perasaan mu?"

"Entahlah. Aku mau tanya. Memangnya siapa yang mendonorkan jantung ini kepada ku?" tanya ku

"EH?"

"Ada masalah?" tanya ku binggung

"Sebenarnya Jantung itu adalah Jantung pemberian adik sepupuku."

A-apa?! Adik sepupu Neji? Jangan – jangan . . . .

"Ya. Itu milik Hinata."

"Ti – tidak mungkin!" teriak ku tidak percaya

Ya. Aku kenal betul Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis yang dari dulu mentukai ku dan ketika ia menyatakan perasaan nya , aku menolaknya. Karena dia bukanlah type gadis yang aku sukai. Dia salah mengartikan rasa sayang dan perhatian ku kepadanya. Aku menganggapnya hanyalah sekedar adik tetapi dia menganggapnya bahwa seolah aku ini mencintai nya.

"Dia meninggal seminggu yang lalu sebelum kau dioperasi" lanjut Neji

"Ja-jadi ketika kau bilang sudah ada donor jantung itu-"

"Yah itu mlik Hinata. Dia menceritakan semuanya kepada ku sebelum dia meninggal. Mulai dia mencintai mu , menembak mu ketika Valentine dan kau tolak. Setiap hari dia cerita kepada ku. Dia meninggal akibat kanker otak yang di deritanya sejak dia lahir. Sebelum dia meninggal dia mengatakan bahwa sampai kapan pun dia tetepa mencintai mu. Dia rela memberikan jantungnya kepadamu. Hinata menyerah kepada penyakitnya itu dan mengajukan hal gila kepada dokter untuk mengambil jantungnya dan memberikannya kepada mu."

"A-apa?! I – itu gila namanya! Sama saja dia bunuh diri"

"Dia sudah lelah dengan semua yang menimpa kepadanya. Dia tau tentang kau yan memiliki penyakit ini. Lagipula di meninggal dengan senyum yang bahagia dan polos sama ketika dia tersenyum pertama kali untuk mu"

"A-astaga aku benar – benar tidak percaya akan hal ini. Neji , bisakah nanti aku mengunjing makamnya? Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya

"Tentu saja."

**At Hinata's Grave**

Ku letakan bouquet bunga Lavender di atas tanah yang masih merah dan basah ini.

"Ne Hinata , arigatou ne. Berkat pemberian jantung mu , aku bisa hidup lebih lama dan bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai saat ini. Maaf waktu itu aku menolak pernyataan cintamu. Aku akan menjaga dengan baik jantung pemberianmu ini. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana" kata ku

"Sudah? Ayo kita pulang. Laper niih" kata Neji

BLETAAK

"Ittaii! Kau ini kasar sekali sih" protes Neji kepada ku ketika aku menjitaknya dengan keras

"Kau ini! Bisa – bisanya berkata seperti itu disaat seperti in?! Kau-"

Chu!

"Nah bisa kita pulang? Gaa-chan" katanya dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat siapa saja takluk

"I-iya" jawabku dengan gugup dan wajah memerah

"**Ternyata begitu. Aku senang bila kau bahagia Gaa-kun. Jaga dia yaah Onii-chan. Aishiteru."**

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa Gaa-chan?"

"Aku seperti mendengar suara milik Hinata"

"Oh aku juga sama Gaara. Aku rasa dia sudah tenang untuk meninggalkan dunia ini"

"Yaah, aku rasa kau benar"

**~ The End ~**


End file.
